Bad Pennies
by midnightluck
Summary: Team Gibbs starts investigating a new case, only to come across some familiar faces. Well, kind of familiar faces. To some of them, anyway. In which nothing is actually investigated and Gibbs is Very Not Happy, Just On General Principles.


____All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners (Eric Kripke, Donald Bellisario/Don McGill).____

* * *

><p>"Again?" she asked as she opened the door.<p>

Tony paused, mouth open, badge in hand. "Excuse me?" he said instead.

"I just talked to you federal guys yesterday," the old lady explained, but she still opened the door farther in invitation. He entered, glancing around.

"Wait, the FBI?" he asked. He hadn't heard anything about them butting in on this case, but he wasn't particularly surprised, either.

"Yes," she confirmed, leading the way to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, juice...?"

"Thank you, but no," he said, and waited for her to sit down first. "I hope you don't mind going over everything again?"

"Pish tosh," she said, eyes sparkling. "I never mind talking to handsome young men."

He didn't even want to touch that one, so instead he started with, "So, what do you remember from that night...?"

Her answers were vague, and utterly unhelpful. She saw nothing, she heard nothing, and she was convinced the entire thing was the fault of a ghost. He was just finishing up his notes when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh," she said, standing. He rose with her, and they headed for the door. She glanced through the window and smiled. "Speak of the devil! It's those agents again. Nice boys, they are," she added, and, "They really liked my pie." She drew back the bolt on the door.

Tony approached, positioning himself near the door, where he could see but wouldn't be immediately seen. He didn't really want an FBI dust-up today, even if his boss could beat up their boss.

She stepped back and invited them in, smiling and chattering away. The tall one came into view first, followed by a man with a more charming smile.

"Shit," said Tony, a little numbly. Well, on the one hand, there wouldn't be a pissing contest with the FBI. On the other hand, if the Winchester brothers were here, then things were about to get real bloody, real quick.

How the hell was he going to explain this to Gibbs?

* * *

><p>Dean perched on Tim's desk, and picked up a small gadget that no doubt did something cool and utterly useless. "Hey," he said, "I've seen one of these before! Only Ash wouldn't let me take his apart."<p>

McGee whipped around. "And you can't take mine apart either!"

Dean pouted. It was a very effective pout.

McGee blinked for a second, thrown, before saying, "Wait, Ash? You mean Ash, as in the computer genius Dr. Badass?" Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded because Dean was too busy poking the gadget to pay attention, and McGee said, "Holy crap, you guys are the Winchesters!"

"You know them?" Tony demanded.

"_You_ know them?" McGee asked, shocked.

"Dude, we're famous!" Dean sniggered, putting the trinket back down carefully in a way that looked casual and breakage-inducing.

"I do not know them," Ziva said, and Dean turned to her, raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"Neither do I," Gibbs growled, heading through the area like a storm. "And right now, they're our number one suspects."

The "But they didn't do it!" of the agents echoed the "But we didn't do it!" of the brothers.

Gibbs stared at the half of his team that _was not listening to him_. They stared back, Tony stubborn, McGee bewildered.

"Ziva, watch them," he growled, and turned on his heel. "Tony, McGee-"

"Yes, boss," they answered, and heeled him to the elevator. There was silence during the short ride, and the two wayward agents stuck close all the way to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>"I need answers, Abs," he started.<p>

"You know, it's funny, Gibbs—" she began, spinning around on the heels of her platform boots. Then she saw his frown and the defiant Tony and cowed McGee behind him, and just kept on turning until she was facing her screens again. "—and you're not in the mood. Two people, the first, the victim, obviously, and I just started running the second. It'll take a little—" Her machine dinged.

"You were saying?" Gibbs asked, and waited for a name and explanation.

"Ooh, FBI's Most Wanted list," she said absently, scanning the display. "It's—Oh my god, it's Dean! Is Dean here? Tell me Dean's here!"

"There are two of them here," he answered grimly. "Don't tell me you know them, too?"

"Oh my god," she said dreamily. "Sam! That boy! Have you seen him? And he's smart, too!"

"Whoa," Tony said. "You know the Winchesters and you're still a goth?"

She stopped and cocked her head to the side. "You know, I never saw the connection," she said, and shrugged. Then she clapped and did a little skip-jump. "Ooh, can I see them? Where are they, Interrogation?"

McGee nodded and Gibbs glared at him.

She was mostly out the door before she suddenly stopped and raced back to her desk. She went through a series of motions that Gibbs recognized as her calling the Morgue.

Ducky's face blinked onto the screen. "Good timing, Abagail; I was just about to call you—"

"You'll never guess who's upstairs! Ducky, Sam and Dean are here!"

"Oh, thank goodness," Ducky said. "My autopsy makes so much more sense now."

"Wait!" Gibbs interrupted, throwing his hands in the air. "Does everyone but me know these guys?"

"Ziva didn't!" Tony piped up. Gibbs hit the back of his head.

"I haven't met them myself," McGee said. "But Ash tells stories..."

"I met them in New York!" Abby chimed in, as if the location somehow mattered.

"Baltimore," Tony claimed.

"Idaho," Ducky added.

Gibbs sighed. "So we have a pair of migrating murderers on the FBI's Most Wanted list who just happen to leave blood at the crime scene, who impersonated FBI officers to get access to witnesses, and _no one here thinks they did it_?"

"Only because they didn't do it," Abby chirped. "They must've been just a little too late."

"Dean probably took a blow defending the vic, hence the blood," Tony said.

"And that explains the salt we found everywhere," McGee added. There was a moment of quiet, and then he said, "If even half the stories I've heard are true..."

Tony grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "That, and so much more. Wait 'til you see them in action!"

Tim blinked, and Abby attacked both men before they could recover. Grabbing an arm from each, she looped her own through theirs and said, "C'mon, let's go see our boys!" before tossing a goodbye at Ducky, who said he'd meet them upstairs.

Gibbs followed a few steps behind, feeling a bit lost, and utterly, utterly betrayed.


End file.
